


Never as Good as the First Time

by Tandy_Hard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light drug use, M/M, Romance, cursing, hard yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandy_Hard/pseuds/Tandy_Hard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Fate? Soul mates? True love? I’ve long since stopped believing in these things… but… for my favorite two characters, I think these ideas are absolute. I think no matter what universe they find themselves in, they would inevitably and invariably find each other. So for this Valentine’s Day, I offer you this story about first crushes, first kisses and what would happen, if after twelve years, you finally got your chance to have your first love… forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time

**Warning: 18+ HARD YAOI, BOYXBOY** , SasuNaru, Romance, Fluff, Light drug use, Cursing

 **Author’s Note:** I guess I got to thinking about a bit older Naruto and Sasuke. I wanted to see a more subdued pair. Not that their passion is any less intense but that their personalities are. That they have the ability to be mature about their feelings and not feel the need to be dramatic or angsty. I guess I just really wanted to write something a little romantic that made me happy through the whole story. Sasuke’s not as closed off and uptight (time has a way of smoothing the roughest of mountains) and Naruto isn’t searching anymore for his rightful place in the world (age has a way of making you realize you don’t need to fit in somewhere to be happy with where you already are). So even though this story takes place on an average day and not on February 14th, it’s still my Valentine’s Day gift to you, Dear Reader. I hope you enjoy!

_**AND A BIG FUCKING THANK YOU AND CAN NOT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU TO MY LOVABLE BETA AND FUCKING AWESOME FANFIC WRITER KIZUKATANA! I WILL SHOWER YOU WITH COOKIES AND SNUGGLES FOREVER! MUWAH!** _

 

* * *

 

 

 **Chapter One:** The first time

********

__

Walking down the main promenade of the financial district, Sasuke’s breath slightly caught as neared the parking garage entrance. A familiar face was standing near the stairwell engaged in a lively conversation with a young woman with bright red hair.

Slowing his pace, he quickly wondered whether or not to approach him. _‘He probably won’t even remember me,’_ Sasuke thought.

It had been, what, around twelve years since that one crazy semester in college? And even though it was a time Sasuke had never forgotten, he wasn’t foolish enough to believe the man standing in his path had remembered as well.

He thought back to how it had been at his brother’s insistence that Sasuke apply for a roommate that semester. _‘At least try and make some friends, Otouto,’_ Itachi had told him.

It was Sasuke’s last semester at college before he would be graduating two years early to attend Stanford for graduate school. His brother wanted him to make an effort at a social life and told Sasuke he should get a roommate, but Sasuke hadn’t been at all interested.

He didn't want to live with anyone. He loved the privacy his money afforded him, so why live in a dorm with an annoying roommate when he could simply live in his own quiet, clean apartment?

But in the end, Itachi got his way and Sasuke got Naruto Uzumaki as a roommate for one semester in college almost twelve years ago.

Sasuke looked around wondering what building Naruto had come out of. Naruto had been a journalism major and as far as Sasuke knew, there were only finance buildings in this area of downtown. The promenade that ran between all the surrounding sky rises was always littered with bankers and investors all running late to meetings. That’s why Sasuke was rushing through it now. That is, until he spotted the blond down at the end of the walkway.

The blond hair, charismatic smile, and loud laugh. It was Naruto, alright. Dressed in dark slacks and a blue dress shirt with a black tie, Naruto definitely looked all grown up now. He was a far cry from his old ripped jeans and orange t-shirt days. Sasuke slightly smirked at the memory. Those fucking orange shirts. God, how he had hated them back then.

Stopping next to the promenade fountain, he pulled out his cell phone. If he walked up the blond to find out whether Naruto remembered him, he’d need to let his secretary know he would be late. Should he talk to him? After all, it had been twelve years.

The last time he saw Naruto things had been a bit confusing but not so much that they shouldn’t still be on good terms. It was the last night before Sasuke left for Stanford. They had both been completely wasted from celebrating the end of finals and it would be a wonder if Naruto could even recall the night at all.

Making up his mind, Sasuke again started toward the parking garage entrance. Looking down at his phone, he typed out a text to his secretary. _‘Running late. See if you can reschedule.’_

Quickly looking back up, Sasuke suddenly froze in his tracks. Trying to ignore the annoying stomach flip in his gut, Sasuke held his breath.

Naruto was now staring back at him.

__

Wanting to hurry off and satisfy the rumbling in his stomach, Naruto quickly said goodbye to his lawyer and turned toward the promenade, wondering if a food court was anywhere nearby.

Squinting slightly under the late afternoon sun, a stunning, tall, dark-haired man caught his attention.

When the man he was staring at looked up, Naruto locked onto his midnight eyes and his heart skipped a beat in full recognition.

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s blue eyes lit up and he flashed a huge beaming grin at the pale-skinned man. “Holy shit, it is you!” Quickly closing the distance, between them, Naruto held out his hand to Sasuke.

Looking around, Sasuke noticed the redhead Naruto had been talking to was now gone. He then quickly looked down at his phone and hit send right before looking back at Naruto and grasping the offered hand in a firm shake.

Brash as ever, Naruto closed his hand around Sasuke’s and pulled him in for a half hug and a slap on the back. Sasuke tensed a bit at the affectionate gesture but then immediately returned Naruto’s action.

“As I live and breathe,” Naruto said, stepping back and staring in mild shock at Sasuke. “How the hell have you been? It’s been too long. I honestly never thought I’d ever get the chance to see Sasuke Uchiha again in my life!” Naruto’s laughter was deep but sincere and Sasuke felt his mouth twitch in response.

“Tch. Been thinking about me, dobe?” Sasuke quipped back and Naruto let out another bout of laughter.

Naruto could see the humor dancing in the Uchiha’s eyes. It had definitely been too long since he and Sasuke verbally jousted with each other. As his laughter quieted, he tried to keep himself from telling the man in front of him just how much he had missed it.

Naruto’s mind quickly jumped to the last time he had seen Sasuke. Had it really been twelve years since they were both crazy and wasted on the last day of finals?

“I’ve been good. And yes, it has been a long time. How have you been, Naruto?” Sasuke could feel a strange anxiousness setting in. Twelve years should have been long enough to finally stop those childish nerves from returning, he thought. Billion dollar deals and here he was getting nervous talking to his old college roommate.

Naruto tilted his head and a lopsided grin lifted on his mouth. Holy hell, Sasuke took his breath away. The man was still beautiful.

“I’ve been good.” Damn that stoic Uchiha mask, he thought. And damn, how he wouldn’t mind another chance at cracking it.

“Hey, I know it’s last minute and you look like you’re on your way to finalize a corporate takeover, but you wanna go grab lunch somewhere and catch up? I’ve been in a meeting all day and I’m starving!” Naruto pulled out his phone and glanced at the time. “A really late lunch, maybe?”

Looking up at Sasuke and seeing a flash of doubt in his dark eyes, Naruto decided to try again. “Okay an early dinner. I’m sure you’re all important and busy in life now, but how about just one meal. For old times’ sake? It’ll be fun, c’mon.”

The blond hadn’t changed a bit. Sasuke couldn’t count how many times during the semester they had lived together when Naruto had said those very words to him. _‘C’mon, it’ll be fun.’_ And it always had been fun. Even during the times he ended up screaming at the blond for getting them into another crazy situation, it had still been fun.

“Fun? With you?” With his best uninterested look firmly in place, Sasuke lifted a suspicious brow at Naruto. “I’m not interested in doing jail time, dobe.”

Naruto laughed and grinned at his old roommate, “Nah, I’m a good boy now, relatively speaking, of course,” and quickly darted his blue eyes away from Sasuke’s astute black ones.

Sasuke thought he caught a quick flash of something in Naruto’s eyes when he had spoken but the man turned away before Sasuke could mark it.

Glancing down at his phone, Sasuke read the text from his secretary, _‘meeting’s been rescheduled for next week. do you need me to cancel your six o’clock as well?’_ Looking back up at Naruto he could see the blond looking at Sasuke’s phone with interest and then back up to meet his gaze.

“C’mon, Sasuke,” Naruto urged, “it’s not like the market’s gonna crash tonight. Let’s get some food.” Turning toward the parking garage, Naruto jerked his head signaling for Sasuke to follow him.

“Fine, but I’m picking the place. I don’t feel like eating ramen tonight.”

As Sasuke followed Naruto into the parking garage, he typed out a text to his secretary. _‘Yes. And clear my schedule for tomorrow as well.’_

__

********

__

In the end, it was decided that Naruto should drive since all Sasuke had to do was tell his driver he wouldn’t be needing him for the night. Naruto offered to take him home after dinner and Sasuke had agreed.

Their car ride was just like old times; Naruto jabbering away and Sasuke taking sarcastic jibes at him.

Naruto was telling him all about how his publisher was selling the business and Naruto was in the financial district working on finalizing the deal to take it over.

He already had two major investors lined up and it looked like the deal was on track to close by the end of the month.

“I never imagined I'd find myself on the other side of the game. After years of being senior editor and trying unsuccessfully to write my own novel, I figured maybe I was meant to find the talent since I'm clearly lacking in that area.”

“Your writing wasn’t that bad,” Sasuke said mockingly.

“Thanks, asshole,” Naruto laughed and threw Sasuke a mock glare.

Letting a smile tug at his mouth, Sasuke thought about how good it felt talking to Naruto again. The blond never backed down or let himself be intimidated by Sasuke’s hard, sarcastic edge. Except for his brother, everyone else either cowered or laughed nervously as they tried to make a quick getaway from the stern looking Uchiha.

“I’m kidding, dobe. I remember your stories and the articles you wrote for the school paper. You were good. Really good.”

Naruto smiled at Sasuke, “Thanks, but unless you have the ability to clone yourself into thousands of paying readers, I think I’ll try my hand at publishing.”

Sasuke gave him a, _suit yourself_ , look and nodded slightly.

“I’m tired of seeing that fifty shades shit and twilight crap flood the market,” Naruto spat out. “It’s like a whole generation tried to imitate Harry Potter and only used the cliff notes.”

“So your porn will be much more refined?” Sasuke teased.

“Fuck you, Uchiha,” Naruto tried to keep his voice hard but it didn’t take. Damn how he had missed talking to Sasuke. “I’m not talking about the softcore shit those books pushed out. I’m looking for good writers. I’m not interested in being a place that would publish that crap.”

“Too risque for you?” Sasuke shot back.

Naruto let out a huff, “I'm far from prudish, Sasuke. I’m not calling the genre shit, only the style and quality of writing,” Naruto added. “If I came across a well written book with softcore or hardcore smut in it, I’d definitely publish it.” Naruto shot a sideway smirk to the man seated in the passenger seat. “It’s finding one that’s the hard part.”

“Hn.”

They pulled up to the restaurant and Naruto let out a slow whistle as he drove toward the valet. “Swanky.”

“Don’t worry, dobe,” Sasuke said as they got out of the car and Naruto handed the keys to the valet. “It’s my treat tonight.”

“That’s not what I-”

“You get next time,” Sasuke cut in and saw Naruto relax at his words. The blond hadn’t cared for the insinuation that he couldn’t afford the meal.

Naruto smirked and nodded at Sasuke. “You’re goddamn right.”

Sasuke twitched a brow at his old college roommate. He had missed the characteristic way Naruto would challenge him. Whenever Sasuke would push, Naruto would shove back. Whether verbally or… Sasuke swallowed around the memory.

“Good evening, Mr. Uchiha. Your regular table this evening?”

The _maitre’d_ jerked Sasuke’s attention away from his thoughts and back into the present. “Yes and I’d like to preorder two souffles and bring a bottle of your eighty-two merlot to the table, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

Naruto turned and faced his old friend. “Damn, Sasuke. If I were a woman, I’d think you were either showing off or trying to seduce me,” he let out a low chuckle and shot an elbow into Sasuke’s arm.

“You wish, dobe.”

Naruto decided to let that one pass since he really didn’t have a comeback for it. Given how attractive his friend still was, Naruto tried to get his mind from wishing just that very thing.

Did Sasuke even know he was gay? He hadn’t come out until his last year of college and by that time Sasuke had been long gone and off pursuing his masters.

The blond watched Sasuke carefully as they both followed the waiter to their table. Walking behind him, he could tell Sasuke’s black and white suit was tailored and expensive. Naruto smiled. Sasuke still flowed when he walked. Like a man who didn’t have a doubt in the world.

Whether at nineteen or thirty-one, the damn Uchiha still had grace and style. Naruto could barely make out Sasuke’s broad shoulders underneath his jacket and wondered if he still worked out.

As if on queue, Sasuke took off his jacket as they neared the table and draped it over his arm. Naruto’s eyes immediately dropped to Sasuke’s ass and he bit the inside of his lower lip at the sight. Damn. Not only was the Uchiha still as handsome as ever but he still had that toned ass Naruto used to sneak a look at back when they had shared a dorm room.

Reaching their private booth, they both settled in.

Feeling a little uncomfortable at having just checked out his friend’s ass like he was still some horny teenager, Naruto reached for his water glass and took a few gulps.

“So what have you been up to these past few years, Sasuke?” Naruto managed to finally choke out.

Sasuke was curious as to why the blond suddenly seemed nervous but decided he’d wait until the wine was brought out before he treaded that line of questioning.

“Working at Uchiha Financial. Been running things with my brother now for almost seven years. When my father retired, Itachi took over our east coast offices and I took over the west coast.”

Just then the waiter appeared with the wine and menus. After pouring them each a glass, he placed the bottle and two menus on the table and promptly left the two men alone.

Naruto lifted his glass of wine to Sasuke, “Congratulations on your success, Sasuke,” he said and smiled at his friend. “It’s really good seeing you again.”

“Likewise, Naruto.” Sasuke nodded at the blond and they both drank.

Sasuke swallowed the full bodied merlot and opened his menu. A few more glasses should take care of that odd twist in his gut, he thought to himself. If he hadn't been an Uchiha, he would've found it hysterical that Naruto was making him nervous. But after continuously trying to stop himself from stealing glances at Naruto, which would in turn cause the tightness in his stomach, Sasuke was beginning to feel flustered.

Drinking his wine, Naruto looked around and noticed their private table was at the far end of the restaurant. A slight corner made it hard for passers by to see their table and the plants lined up alongside the wall leading up to their secluded nook, filtered the noise from the main seating area.

“This is a nice place Sasuke. What do you recommend?” Naruto set down his glass and opened his menu. “Everything sounds amazing,” he commented as he scanned the list of Italian dishes.

“They do a wonderful tortellacci with red wine braised beef short ribs and black truffles in alfredo sauce,” Sasuke replied without looking up from his own menu.

Ever since Naruto had made that comment about trying to seduce him, Sasuke was finding it harder and harder to keep his mind from turning the idea over in his head.

Why _did_ he bring the blond here? He never brought anyone here. Not even Itachi. This was his favorite restaurant and the one place he could get a great meal without being bothered. The luxury apartment building he lived in was literally on the other side of the restaurant’s parking structure _and_ he had told his secretary to cancel all his meetings tomorrow.

“That sounds delicious. I definitely want that.” Naruto looked up and smiled, and then immediately noticed the furrow on the Uchiha’s brow. “Everything okay, Sasuke?”

Looking up and seeing Naruto’s concerned expression had Sasuke kicking himself. Could Naruto see his nervousness?

“Just thinking about what to order.”

Reaching for his wine glass, Sasuke took a drink and tried to steel himself against Naruto’s overwhelming presence. Just like in school, the very air around the blond seemed to vibrate whenever Sasuke was around him. Forget his gorgeous blue eyes and soft blond hair, the boy, who was now a man, was still as sexy as the last day Sasuke had seen him.

Telling his brain to shut up, Sasuke glanced again at his menu, trying to stall.

Of course it had been that last night with Naruto that Sasuke had realized he was gay but it took another three years before he finally came out to his family. Itachi hadn’t been surprised and thankfully his mother had accepting but it had taken a few more years before his father made his peace with his son’s homosexulity.

There was no way Naruto was gay. Sasuke thought back to the variety of girls the blond had hooked up with during that semester and even though there had been some confusion during the last time they partied together, they had both been really wasted and not thinking clearly. So there was no reason to believe Naruto was anything other than straight.

“I know I dragged you here, so I would understand if you needed to keep dinner short to get back to work.” Naruto gave him a soft smile and continued, “I was just so damn happy to see you.” He let out a laugh and took another sip of his wine. “You know,” he added after a quick swallow, “I tried looking for you after you transfered.”

Sasuke’s eyes sharpened as he looked up at the blond. “You did?”

“Mmm-mm, I did.” Naruto closed his menu just as the waiter returned.

“Ready to order?”

“Uh.. y-yes,” Sasuke stammered, “We’ll both have the _tortellacci_ and could you please start us off with a dozen oysters and _carpaccio di bue_?”

“Of course, sir,” the waiter replied right before disappearing again.

Naruto bit the inside of his lip, hoping Sasuke wouldn’t catch him trying to suppress a grin. The Uchiha had just ordered for the both of them. Everything about this screamed date but there was no way Sasuke was gay, Naruto told himself. And even if he was, there was no way Sasuke would be trying to put the moves on him… right?

Grabbing the wine bottle and refilling their glasses, Naruto thought back to their last night together in their dorm room. They had been so drunk and high that night. Finals were finally over and the two of them hadn’t wanted to meet up with their friends that evening. Instead they went back to their room and got wasted. Naruto had found a leftover joint from a previous party they had in their room and convinced Sasuke to try it just once. _“C’mon, it’ll be fun,”_ he had told him. Sasuke was leaving the next day for graduate school and Naruto told him to let loose just this once before he ran off to become a corporate business mogul.

“I don’t need to leave,” Sasuke said, interrupting Naruto’s thoughts.

Naruto’s mind snapped back into the present. “Hm? Oh, well that’s good. I hope I didn’t pull you away from something important.”

“You said you tried to look for me?” Just then the waiter arrived, placing the oysters and carpaccio on the table and Sasuke found himself getting agitated by all the damn interruptions.

“Hm?” Naruto was eying the oysters. “Oh yeah, I did.” He grabbed an oyster and shot it back then looked at Sasuke and smiled, “fuck, I love oysters. How’d you know?”

Sasuke grinned back at Naruto and his stomach did that annoying pull thing again. Oh god, he really _was_ trying to seduce the blond. Swallowing the thought he tried to pull back his grin and push his previous question. “I don’t remember ever getting a call from you once I left for graduate school.”

Naruto pulled his gaze away from the oysters, “I did call. Your brother answered your cell and said he would give you the message. Then when I didn’t hear back from you, I wrote you a letter.”

“A letter?” Sasuke snorted, imagining Naruto penning a letter to him.

“Fuck you, Uchiha, at least I tried. You knew where I was.” Naruto settled his blue eyes on the dark ones now locked on him. “Why didn’t you ever try to contact me?”

“Because I was busy with school, dobe. It’s not like getting an MBA from one of the top schools in the country is easy.” Sasuke tried to keep his tone light but his mind had settled on why his brother never gave him Naruto’s message and his voice ended up sounding a bit sharper than he wanted.

“And what about your brother, did he ever tell you I called?” Not catching the edge in Sasuke’s voice, Naruto focused his attention on the oysters and reached for yet another one.

“No, he didn’t and I assure you, I will ask him about it. Still, if you wanted to contact me so badly, why not call back and try again?” Sasuke teased, as he watched Naruto’s mouth swallow another oyster. Licking his lips at the sight, Sasuke immediately took another sip of wine. Fuck he thought, this was going to be a long night.

Damn the Uchiha was still so fucking hot, thought Naruto when he saw Sasuke lick his lips. The past twelve years had been good to him. The same ivory skin, hard jawline, and soft piercing eyes he could steel at will. His jet black hair was just begging to be pulled and mussed. God, how he wished Sasuke was gay.

“I never said I wanted to contact you _so badly_ , asshole… I was just hoping we could stay friends.” Naruto finished off his glass and raised his brows at Sasuke.

The Uchiha signaled for the waiter.

“Another merlot, please,” he said to the waiter. The waiter nodded and left to get the wine.

“We are still friends.” Sasuke finished off his wine just as the entrees arrived to the table. The new bottle of wine appeared right after and both men started in on their meal.

The _carpaccio_ and oysters had been delicious but the _tortellacci_ was divine. With every bite, Naruto couldn’t help but wonder how many women Sasuke had impressed by bringing them here. Still not able to shake the date feel that had settled on him, Naruto tried to remind himself that even though he had once shared a rather curious moment with the man now sitting across from him, his former college roommate wasn’t hitting on him.

“This is really fucking amazing, Sasuke,” Naruto looked up from his plate and smiled at his old roommate. “Your business clients probably end up begging you to let them sign all those billion dollar deals after you bring them here,” Naruto laughed.

Sasuke locked his eyes on the blond, “I don’t bring clients here.”

They both chewed their food in silence looking at each other.

“Dates?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat and reached for the wine. “You know, I got into a bit of trouble after our last hurrah,” Sasuke said, changing the subject.

“Really?” Naruto caught the smooth shift in conversation and stared at the man in front of him. “Because of the hangover or the weed?” Naruto smirked at Sasuke and flicked his eyebrows at him.

“Itachi smelled it on me when he picked me up. I woke up late and didn’t get to shower.” Sasuke tried to glare at Naruto but had no luck at holding it when he saw those blue eyes all lit up and looking back at him. “He was really pissed.”

Naruto let out a laugh, “Oh, I bet! So what did long, tall and frigid have to say about it?

Sasuke froze. Itachi.

“What?” Naruto was now holding his fork in midair waiting to see what had Sasuke so lost in thought.

“He told me he didn’t want me getting mixed up with the wrong crowd and that if I didn’t straighten up, he would move us both into an apartment to keep an eye on me.” Sasuke held Naruto’s gaze. “When did you try calling?”

Realization washed over Naruto’s face. “Two days after you left.”

Naruto let out a soft chuckle. “Well you can’t blame him too much. He was only trying to keep his little brother from screwing up his big chance, that’s all.”

“Hn.”

Sasuke remembered how his brother had laid into him. Asking who it was that gave him the weed and how many times had he done it and who he was with when he got high. Sasuke thought back to how he had blushed at Itachi’s questions and the memory of what had happened between him and Naruto and how his brother had caught it; demanding he tell him everything that had happened.

He had told his brother that it was nothing. Just a kiss. He never told his brother whether it was a girl or a boy, just that it was a kiss and his first. He also told him that it was his first and last time ever trying pot and he promised Itachi he would never do it again.  

To this day, whenever Sasuke catches a whiff of that stuff from anywhere, and usually it’s whenever he’s driving down near Venice Beach, the memory of the kiss he shared with Naruto that night always floods his mind.

“Sasuke?” Naruto had been watching him push the food around on his plate, seemingly lost in thought.

“I’m really glad we ran into each other, Naruto,” Sasuke finally said as he looked up meeting Naruto’s eyes.

Tilting his head and smiling, he nodded back at Sasuke. “Well, since I don’t currently have an arrogant bastard in my life,” Naruto sassed back, “you think you’re still up for the job?”

Sasuke let out a short laugh and smirked at the blond.

 _‘Oh my God,’_ Naruto thought, _‘if he keeps smiling like that, I’m going to end up grabbing him and kissing him again.’_

“Arrogant? Absolutely. But a bastard? If it hadn’t been for me you never would’ve passed calculous two,” Sasuke laughed, feeling the effects of the alcohol hitting him. He couldn’t believe he was laughing. The wine mixed with Naruto’s ability to get him to loosen up had Sasuke feeling good. And taking in the blond’s open face and warm smile made Sasuke again wish Naruto wasn’t straight.

Finishing off his glass of wine, Sasuke thought about how surreal this all felt. Finally after twelve years, his first kiss and his first crush was sitting across from him. It was almost too much for him to comprehend. If only Naruto was gay, he thought. If only he could invite the blond home with him tonight.

Naruto laughed and poured them both more wine. “And if it wasn’t for me, you never would’ve gotten drunk for the first time or made friends for the first time.”

“Ran from the cops for the first time,” Sasuke added, lifting up his wine glass to Naruto in a cheers fashion as the blond laughed, nodding in agreement while they both drank to the memory.

“Toilet papered a house for the first time,” Naruto continued, “went ice-blocking for the first time.” Naruto raised his eyebrows and then let out a laugh at Sasuke’s grimaced expression, remembering how the dark haired kid had gotten his balls racked that night. Sledding down a steep grassy hill while riding a large block of ice was definitely a young man’s sport.

“Sang karaoke for the first time,” Sasuke added and closed his eyes, shaking his head at the memory.

“Played quarters for the first time.”

“Beat your ass at Mario Kart for the first time.”

“Got high for the first time.”

“Frenched kissed for the first time.” Sasuke immediately froze at his own words. Somewhere between the wine and Naruto’s easy smiles, all his restraint had weakened and the words had tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. Reaching for his wine, he used all his Uchiha skill to take a casual sip while keeping his eyes on Naruto’s now widened ones. Did he remember? Did he regret it?

Naruto saw a light heat dust across Sasuke’s face. Feeling his own heart begin to race, he followed the Uchiha’s lead and reached for his wine glass.

He took a gulp and held Sasuke’s gaze, “Then you do remember that night.” There was no question in Naruto’s voice.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply just as the waiter came back to their table.

“May I take these?”

“Yes,” Sasuke said to the waiter but with his eyes still glued on Naruto’s. He saw the blond react to his affirmation and watched as he leaned back into the booth while nodding back slightly.

Sasuke turned from Naruto’s blue eyes and looked up to the waiter who was now clearing their table. “Could you please cancel the souffle and bring me a Jameson neat?” He looked to this old roommate, “Naruto?”

The blond absolutely agreed that something stronger was needed at the moment. “I’ll take a Knob Creek on the rocks if you have it.”

“We do, sir.”

“Thank you,” Naruto said to the man right before he turned and left. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and couldn’t stop his mind from drifting to their last night together in the dorm.

They had both been high and doing shots. Sasuke had gone out drinking with Naruto before but he would always stop just shy of getting blitzed. That night had been different. Every time Naruto had placed a shot in front of the Uchiha, the boy had slammed it back. Once they took a hit of the joint it was all over. They were laughing and cursing and shoving each other while playing Mario Kart. Naruto had accused Sasuke of having the _good_ controller and Sasuke had told him to stop whining like a bitch and get over it.

“I always figured you were too wasted to remember,” Sasuke finally said. He realized he had been holding his breath and he slowly let it out.

The waiter appeared and dropped off their drinks.

After the waiter left their table Sasuke continued, “We were both pretty out of it.” Sasuke took a sip of whiskey and held his gaze on the blond.

“Yeah, we were.” Naruto took a drink and swallowed hard. When did his throat get so dry?

“You know, the next morning, I thought the whole thing was some crazy dream brought on by the weed.” Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. “It wasn’t until I sobered up that I noticed the broken stool and the knocked over lamp.”

Sasuke nodded slightly at the memory. “I had forgotten about that.” He was casually examining his whiskey glass as his mind flashed back to that night. Naruto had shoved him hard after losing to him at Mario Kart and Sasuke told him to fuck off. When he headed to the mini fridge to look for a beer, Naruto yanked him backwards and he fell over the wooden stool, landing on top of it and breaking off one of the legs.

He got up, yelling at Naruto, calling him fucking little bitch right before he forcefully shoved the blond backwards against their bookcase, knocking over the lamp that was there. He then stepped up to Naruto, getting in his face. Both of them breathing hard at staring at each other until Sasuke had finally stepped back.

“I thought that night was the reason you left without saying goodbye,” Naruto said softly, bringing Sasuke back to the present.

“No… no, that wasn’t it at all,” Sasuke answered. “I was so late and you were passed out on the fl- ” Sasuke paused remembering how hot Naruto had looked lying on their floor with his shirt off and sleeping peacefully when he had left that early afternoon.

“I still think you were cheating,” Naruto said, smirking at Sasuke and breaking the tension.

“Fuck you, Uzumaki,” Sasuke laughed, feeling relieved that they were able to joke about it, “I’ll take you on any day and kick your ass again.”

Naruto couldn’t help the dark look that washed across his face as he thought back to how their fight had ended. As soon as Sasuke had tried to step back, Naruto grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Sasuke had tensed at first, but then responded by thrusting his hands into Naruto’s hair and forcefully kissing him back. Naruto pushed his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth and the Uchiha let out a gasp. The taste of each other, mixed with the alcohol had been thrilling. Their tongues had begun searching and lathing, desperately trying to deepen the kiss through sheer force.

Over the years Naruto had trained himself to forget about that night. In the beginning he would fantasize about their kiss, using the memory to jack off to during his confused college years. After time the sadness of waking up the next morning and finding Sasuke gone pulled stronger than the fantasy and he began pushing the memory away. He had fallen hard for the Uchiha that semester and it took another year before Naruto had managed to get over it.

Naruto let out a light chuckle. “Bring it, Uchiha,” he shot back at Sasuke’s challenge.

Sasuke’s eyes were now locked on him and damn if it wasn't the same dark look that had made Naruto want to kiss him that night. He had fully expected his roommate to punch him in the face but instead Sasuke had kissed Naruto back and they both had ended up standing in the middle of their room, kissing each other frantically while moaning into one another’s mouth.

Sasuke had gotten dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the booze and stumbled backwards, pulling Naruto with him. They’d both crashed to the floor, knocking the breath out of Sasuke when Naruto landed on top of him. They’d quickly re-engaged their kiss and began grabbing and clawing at each other.

Sasuke’s hands had found Naruto’s muscular back, digging his nails into his skin to try to pull him closer and harder. He’d spread his legs wide so he could feel the weight of Naruto’s body fully against his as he thrusted and writhed his hips beneath the blond.

Naruto’s fingers had slipped under Sasuke’s shirt, palming his nipples while grinding hard against Sasuke’s crotch. Frantically, he’d had continued kissing Sasuke, trying to swallow every sexy moan and grunt escaping from his beautiful pale throat.

As they’d started tugging at each other’s shirts, Naruto had groaned loudly and Sasuke complied by yanking his orange colored shirt off and then promptly flipping him over. Once on top of him, Sasuke had begun kissing Naruto’s tan neck slowly moving lower.

“When I saw you today… ” the sound of Sasuke’s voice jerked Naruto out if his daze. “I thought you wouldn’t remember me.”

Naruto forced himself to shake off those old memories and to try to keep his private desires from showing on his face. “How could I forget, Sasuke Uchiha, Ice Princess?” Naruto threw out the provocation let a smile reach his eyes. He relished the fiery glare he saw Sasuke flash at him and let out a soft laugh at the sight.

“I’ll never forgive you for starting that goddamn nickname,” Sasuke growled.

Naruto’s laughter overtook him and he eyed his former roommate with interest. “Ya know, I couldn’t help but notice you’re not wearing a wedding ring,” Naruto smirked, “what, no woman out there who can handle your bastard side?”

Sasuke’s glare faded. The blond didn’t know.

“I suppose now that gay marriage is legal, I should consider maybe starting a family one day but I don’t know… “ Sasuke paused, taking in Naruto’s shocked expression before continuing, “I guess I’ve been too busy with work to make time for much else.”

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

“What’s a matter, dobe? I never pegged you for being homophobic.” Sasuke took another drink of his whiskey and smirked around his glass.

“A homophobic homosexual? Doubtful,” Naruto finally shot back and watched the realization flood Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke’s mind was now racing.

Sasuke immediately felt a stirring in his groin as his mind flashed back to the night when he had the blond pinned underneath him on the floor of their dorm room. He had been kissing Naruto fiercely before finally lowering his mouth to slowly nip and suck down the tan neck when Naruto had moaned and told him not to stop. Sasuke looked up at his roommate’s face to see his blue eyes roll back in pleasure right before the blond passed out cold.

“I’m starting to think that night might have been a precursor to the next twelve years of my life,” Naruto laughed while holding Sasuke’s eyes with his own.

The gleam in Naruto’s eyes had Sasuke’s attention.

“And you?” Sasuke asked, “No wedding bells on the horizon?”

Naruto took another sip of his whiskey and smiled around his glass, “nope.”

Holy shit, Sasuke is gay, Naruto thought as he took another sip of whiskey, hoping it would calm his now rapid heart-rate. Not only was this breathtakingly gorgeous man gay but he was now also clearly flirting with him. Did Sasuke know just how much Naruto had wanted him back then? Did Sasuke ever think about that night and think about what might have been?

Naruto desperately wanted to believe it. The first boy he had ever fallen for was hitting on him. Do things like this actually happen? Is this really happening? The private booth, the wine, the goddamn oysters. Sasuke Uchiha, his college infatuation really was trying to seduce him.

Nodding slowly at Naruto’s answer, Sasuke felt the sexual tension between them instantly.

Sasuke was now positive it was lust he was seeing in Naruto's eyes. His first crush was interested in him. How could this be possible? Was this possible? All the years of wondering what might have happened if he hadn’t had to leave for Stanford the next day, only to now have the blond not just sitting across from him, but openly flirting with him? The pull in his stomach immediately turned into a slow building excitement.

Trying not to get ahead of himself, Sasuke took another sip of his whiskey. Letting a small smile form on his lips, Sasuke decided to push forward. “You passed out on me that night, dobe.”

Naruto felt his face flush at the memory.

“Yeah.” Letting out a breathy laugh, Naruto locked his eyes on Sasuke’s.

“The last thing I remember was being on the floor.” Naruto’s voice came out huskier than normal and his blue eyes darkened as he looked at Sasuke, daring him to respond. Hoping he would respond.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. Naruto was again trying to draw him out just like the old days. Instigating the moment. Antagonizing him.

“The last thing I remember was you telling me not to s- “

“Would either of you gentlemen care for another drink?”

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other.

Sensing the tension between the two men, the waiter seemed to realize he was intruding and froze.

“I think we're ready for the check,” Sasuke said without taking his eyes off the blue ones now fixed on him. “What do you think, Naruto?”

“Definitely,” the blond responded and the waiter left to get their check.

Naruto could feel his stomach pulling tight. The way Sasuke was looking at him had Naruto wondering how far away the Uchiha lived and if he’d be able to drive them there fast enough.

“Shit,” Naruto cursed. “I probably shouldn't drive,” he looked apologetically at Sasuke, “I've had a bit to drink tonight.”

Sasuke’s lip twitched slightly and a small smile formed on his mouth. “That won’t be a problem.”

Naruto creased his brows and gave Sasuke a questioning look. The waiter came back to the table with the check but Sasuke waved his hand at the man and handed him his card without even looking at the bill. The waiter promptly turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

Picking up his glass, Sasuke finished off his drink and stared at Naruto. “I live in the apartment building on the other side of the parking structure in front of the restaurant.”

“No shit?” Naruto let out a laugh and shook his head. “Is that why you chose this place?” Naruto’s eyes gleamed at Sasuke.

“Please, dobe. I had no idea you were gay.” Sasuke reached for his jacket and began to put it on. “I was only thinking of the convenience.” Sasuke’s characteristic stoic mask was back in place when the waiter reappeared with the bill for Sasuke to sign.

If it hadn’t been for the glint in Sasuke’s dark eyes, Naruto would have believed him. “Uh-huh.”

As Sasuke slowly got up from the table, Naruto followed suit. Standing there facing each other Sasuke held the blond’s gaze.

“You can sober up at my place, if you want,” Sasuke said as he let his eyes drop down and take in Naruto’s lean frame. He slowly raised his eyes from the blond’s waist to his chest, before locking them onto Naruto’s soft lips.

Naruto’s whole body pulsed as Sasuke’s eyes roamed freely over him and watched as Sasuke’s eyes locked onto his mouth. Not being able to resist the urge, Naruto licked his lips and bit the lower one, relishing the way Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at the movement and the way his breathing suddenly increased.

Finally breaking his gaze away from Naruto’s mouth, Sasuke locked eyes with his old college roommate’s.

“C’mon. It’ll be fun,” Sasuke teased.

Naruto tilted his head and gave the Uchiha a sly half grin. “Arrogant, bastard,” he breathed.

Sasuke let out a short laugh and turned, leading the blond out of the restaurant and back to the valet.

“Kenny,” Sasuke handed the valet a fifty dollar bill. “Could you please make sure that Mr. Uzumaki’s Lexus is parked in one of my slots in the west lot of the parking structure?”

“Yes, Mr. Uchiha. Of course.”

“You can drop his keys off at the front desk when you’re done,” Sasuke added before turning around and walking out into the parking lot.

Naruto nodded to the valet and followed after Sasuke.

 

_To be continued...._

* * *

 

 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Also, chapter 2 will be posted momentarily. It's all finished and Kizu is helping me with the final edits. KIZU IS THE FUCKING BEST! AND if you do not like YAOI, please don't read chapter 2! Cuz it'll be ALL LEMON BABY! ~ Side note: If you're wondering about the title, this story was inspired by the song of the same name, sung by the beautiful and enchanting Sade. Part 2 will be another song title of hers as well ;)


	2. No Ordinary love

**Warning: HARD YAOI, BOYXBOY, Cussing, 18+**

**Author’s Note** : Second and final chapter! I really hope you like this little romantic tale. The whole rest of the story is pretty much ALL LEMON. So enjoy & Happy Valentine’s Day my sweet readers!

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter Two: No Ordinary Love

 

*******

 

“So you do this a lot?” 

“Hm?” 

“Seduce men and then have them walk you home?” Naruto teased and shot a light jab into Sasuke’s side with his elbow.

Sasuke pushed his hands into his pockets and rolled his eyes at Naruto. “I don’t bring anyone to this restaurant, dobe.” They had finally reached the parking structure and Sasuke led Naruto through it and to the pedestrian walkway off to the right of the building. 

Naruto thought over Sasuke’s words. “Do you mean you don’t date or that I’m the first guy you bought here to seduce?” 

Sasuke stopped walking and turned back to face Naruto. He could feel his heartbeat speed up as the scent of Naruto filled him, causing his mind to send memory after memory through his head. The damn blond still used the same shampoo and the scent was bringing back all of Sasuke’s old boyhood fantasies. 

“You’re the first guy I’ve wanted to bring here,” Sasuke said as he took another step forward, closing the distance between them.

God, how many times had he fantasized about this? Having Naruto, the first boy he was ever attracted to, here in front of him, wanting him?

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s breath mixed with his own. Standing this close to the Uchiha had his head spinning. Fuck, he was so goddamn sexy. Did the man know just how much Naruto had been infatuated with him back then? Did he want to know?

“Sasuke… “ Naruto breathed, “maybe we should-”

Breaking their gaze, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and started walking again toward the high rise apartment complex, pulling the blond with him. “Yes, I think we should definitely hurry.” 

Naruto let out a laugh as Sasuke dragged him through the parking structure, into the apartment building and toward the elevator before finally letting go.

At the far end of the lobby was the front desk and the man at the counter nodded at Sasuke. Nodding back, Sasuke then took out his wallet and pulled out his apartment keycard and slid it into the slot next to the call buttons. 

They both stood staring at each other as they waited for the penthouse elevator to descend. 

Finally, Naruto broke the silence, “You remember that time when we went to Choji’s house party and I got really drunk and ended up in one of the bedrooms with that Hinata chick?”

“Dobe,” Sasuke warned. Now wasn’t the time to bring up the memories of when Sasuke had to watch his crush choose someone else to make out with.

Naruto rolled his eyes as the elevator chimed and they both walked in. “I’m trying to tell you that the reason I was wasted and all over Hinata that night was because you had shown up at the party wearing those damn black jeans and that tight red, short-sleeved shirt.” 

Sasuke swiped his keycard to take them to the penthouse and then quickly turned to face Naruto.

“Yeah, you remember.” Naruto let out another laugh “God, how I used to pretend you wore that outfit just to drive me crazy!” He let his eyes trail over the now adult form of Sasuke as he spoke. “Those jeans were so fucking tight on you and that red shirt would show off your arms and lift just enough at the waist whenever you raised a shot glass to your lips.” 

Naruto leaned back against the elevator railing and stared at Sasuke. “And when you were just shy of getting drunk, you smiled at me and I could barely stand it. I just kept drinking until your face became all blurred and fuzzy and then I grabbed Hinata and… “ 

Sasuke moved toward Naruto. When he was barely inches away he stopped and held the blond’s blue eyes with his own black ones. “Remember the day I moved into the dorm?”

“Mm-hm,” Naruto couldn’t form any words at the moment. Sasuke was so close and looking at him in a way Naruto had fantasized about since he was nineteen years old. 

Moving slow, Sasuke brought his lips just a breath’s away from Naruto’s and spoke, “That was the day I fell for you.” 

Naruto let out a quiet, desperate moan just as the elevator chimed. Both men looked up at the sound and this time Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand, yanking him out into the apartment hallway. 

“Which way?” Naruto spun around looking left and right.

“I have the entire floor. The door is on your right.” Sasuke’s heart was in his throat. Here he was, a grown man, grasping the hand of the first boy he ever kissed and feeling like an adolescent sneaking off to make out with his lover. 

Keycard already in his hand, Sasuke stepped up to his front door the second they reached it. As he slid his card into the door slot, he felt Naruto’s breath on his neck. The sensation sent chills throughout his body and he shuddered just as the door unlocked and he opened it. 

Walking into Sasuke’s apartment, Naruto was first struck by the normalness of it. Even though it was the penthouse and the floor to ceiling windows took your breath away when you looked out at the city beyond, the furniture and decor were pretty tame. Naruto had no doubt that everything in the place was high-end but Sasuke had managed to perfect a subdued elegance. Simple dark woods and leathers, cream colored plush rugs and delicate Japanese art on the walls. The entire home was pure Sasuke.

After slipping off his shoes, Naruto followed after Sasuke into the kitchen. 

When he entered the kitchen Naruto saw Sasuke had already taken off his jacket and was bringing out two shot glasses from one of the kitchen cabinets. Throwing the blond a smirk, Sasuke reached into his pantry.

Naruto raised an eyebrow back at him and watched as Sasuke pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. 

“When the fuck did you buy that?” Naruto let out a huge laugh and walked over to Sasuke. 

Sasuke opened the bottle and poured them both a shot. “About a week ago, I stopped at the grocery store. Itachi was in town and had told me to stop and pick up some eggs on my way home because he wanted to make me breakfast the next morning.” Sasuke handed a shot to Naruto and continued, “I was in the liquor section picking up some wine when I spotted a Jack Daniels display at the end of the isle. I never drink the stuff, well except for that night. And I don’t know, I just felt like buying it.” 

Shaking his head and smiling at his old friend, Naruto raised his glass, “All we need now is a joint and we’d be right where we left off twelve years ago.”  

Locking eyes, both men drank their shots and set their glasses down. 

Naruto was surprised by his nervousness. He was usually a voracious lover. He hadn’t been shy about sex since his last year in college when sex with men was still new. But Sasuke had him spinning and he felt like he was back at school, wondering if his roommate would ever figure out how he felt or if Naruto would ever find the guts to tell him. 

He tried to convince himself that this night wouldn’t end with him passed out and Sasuke gone before he woke up, but Naruto’s nerves were persistent.

Stepping closer to Naruto, Sasuke placed his hands on his friend’s hips and tugged him slightly. “I have no fucking clue why I feel so nervous,” he breathed as he leaned in and rested his forehead against Naruto’s.

“I thought it was just me,” Naruto laughed softly as he placed both his hands on Sasuke’s hips and took in a deep breath.

“Naruto.“ Sasuke tightened his grip and pulled the blond’s waist flush against him. 

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s hardness pressing against his own and he let out a soft moan at the sensation. “God, Sasuke, you have no idea how fucking good you feel.” 

They both stood there for a moment, breathing each other in. 

Naruto slowly ran his hands up to Sasuke’s waist, letting them gently play along the lip of his slacks. 

Sasuke pressed his cheek against Naruto’s and breathed in his scent. Nuzzling his face into the crook of Naruto’s neck, he softly kissed the warm skin right above his shirt collar.

Naruto let out a slow sigh as his head fell back from the exquisite feel of Sasuke’s mouth on him. 

As they slowly writhed against each other, both men could feel the dampness spreading in their pants and knew it was only a matter of time before they wouldn’t be able to hold back. 

Trying to draw out the simple pleasure of experiencing each other, they both tightened their grip on the other’s body, hoping to force themselves to take things slow. 

Sasuke licked his lips at the sight of Naruto’s stretched out neck and began kissing and softly nipping the hot skin just under the blond’s chin.

“Holy shit, Sasuke.“ Naruto was now panting. His hands left Sasuke’s waist and dove into his thick black hair. Gripping the strands tight, he pulled Sasuke’s mouth down harder against his neck. 

With increased eagerness, Sasuke kissed and sucked farther down the nape. Not able to resist, he bit down hard at its base and then harshly sucked on the mark he left.

“Fuuuuck, Sasuke!” Naruto’s hips bucked and he yanked the Uchiha up by his hair. 

Panting hard and staring at one another, a playful gleam lit up Sasuke’s midnight eyes and Naruto honestly thought he might cum just from staring at the beautiful man. 

“Kiss me, Sasuke.” Naruto’s eyes blazed at his old roommate.

Not waiting to be told twice, Sasuke’s fisted his hands into Naruto’s hair, pulling him in right before swallowing Naruto’s mouth with his.

The weight of all twelve years passed between them as their mouths met. The heat and passion of their youth burned hot as they hungrily lathed and sucked, bit and pulled at one another, trying to recapture the taste of all their boyhood fantasies.

Sasuke let his long-held denial of the longing he had for Naruto finally slip away. Every memory and aching need he had felt for the boy all those years ago, poured into his mind as he feverishly kissed and grinded against the man in front of him.

Naruto was ravenous. ‘ _ Sasuke… ’ _ , his mind kept saying over and over as he tried to comprehend the ecstasy he was now drowning in. The boy and now the man he had tried to convince himself he never loved was in his arms driving him with full force toward his darkest pleasures and every sordid fantasy he ever dared to let himself have.

Groaning into Naruto’s mouth, Sasuke licked and sucked the flavor of the Jack Daniels from Naruto’s tongue. Now achingly hard, the taste of the whiskey had Sasuke’s cock dripping and his mind swimming in the memory of the night Naruto was pinned beneath him on the floor of their old dorm room. 

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the kitchen counter with his body as he continued to thrust his tongue into every corner of Naruto’s mouth while grinding his erection against the blond’s own hardness.

Naruto became frantic trying to taste every inch of Sasuke’s mouth. How many nights had he fantasized about kissing him again? How many times had he jacked off to the memory of Sasuke’s gorgeous dark eyes above him, pulling his shirt off and hungrily devouring him? 

Needing to feel more of Sasuke, Naruto began pulling at Sasuke’s tie. Tugging and yanking it until it finally came free he tossed it to the floor and then greedily started untucking Sasuke’s shirt from his dress pants. 

Humming in agreement into Naruto’s mouth, Sasuke’s hands went to the man’s tie. Making quick work of it, he slid it free and let it fall to the floor before moving on to the buttons of Naruto’s blue dress shirt. Not being able hold back, Sasuke broke their kiss, trying to focus his fingers on their current job. 

Feeling a similar impatience with Sasuke’s shirt, Naruto simply gave up and ripped the shirt open, sending the remaining buttons flying all over the kitchen.

“Fuck yes… ” Sasuke’s cock jumped at Naruto’s aggressiveness and his whole body shuddered as the blond yanked his shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor while his hands immediately began to caress and grab at Sasuke’s chest.

Following Naruto’s lead, Sasuke yanked open the remaining buttons on the blond’s shirt and heard one of them land and spin wildly on his kitchen counter.

With his hands now on Naruto’s chiseled chest, Sasuke’s breath hitched and shuddered. God, how he had tried to convince himself over the years that this moment was impossible. Trying to convince himself that he didn’t long for Naruto. That he had never ached for him. 

Letting his hands slide up the tan chest in front of him, Sasuke slowly ran his fingers over every ridge and each muscle, enthralled at the way the skin twitched under his touch. 

Naruto stared at Sasuke’s toned pale chest. “Sasuke.“ Running the tips of his fingers over the pink, pebbled nipples, Naruto licked his lips at the sight. “Still so fucking gorgeous,” he said before taking one of the erect nubs into his mouth and sucking on it hard.

“Oh my God, Naruto,” Sasuke moaned loudly as his hips snapped reflexively against Naruto’s cock. Taking that as his queue, Naruto bit down on the nipple at the same time he took the other one between his fingers and pinched it hard. 

“Fuck!” Throwing back his head, Sasuke clawed at Naruto’s back and dug his fingers into the smooth skin as the blond switched the positions of his hand and his mouth and continued to aggressively attack the pink nipples now tender and sensitive from his teasing. 

The blond was going to make him cum in his pants. “Naru… nngh “ he tried to find his voice but the blond’s skilled mouth was making it hard for him to think. 

“Mmmm… “ Naruto answered, lost in exploring every inch Sasuke’s chest and relishing the sexy sounds he was pulling from the man. 

“Bedroom. Naruto... “ he groaned as Naruto’s hands left his chest and reached around to grab Sasuke’s ass, pulling him harder against his stiff erection. 

“Oh fuck, yes,” Naruto answered.

Reluctantly, Sasuke stepped back from Naruto and took in the disheveled sight of his lover. His deep blue eyes were now blazing with lust and desire.  _ ‘For me,’ _ Sasuke thought as he swallowed hard at the knowledge that his long held fantasy was right in front of him. The boy who had captured his heart with his charisma and charm,  _ ‘and damn sexy body,’ _ his mind added, was here, desiring him with fierce intensity. 

Naruto stepped forward and pressed his lips softly to Sasuke’s right before taking his lower lip between his teeth and biting it harshly. 

“Unggh!” Sasuke’s dick flexed and dripped at the aggression. Growling, Sasuke tried to capture Naruto’s mouth with his own but the blond leaned his head back. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, Sasuke,” Naruto breathed out while staring into the black lidded eyes now locked on his, “I’m going to shove you down right here and fuck you on the kitchen floor.” 

Sasuke let out a deep tortured moan and grabbed Naruto’s hand, dragging him toward his bedroom. He could hear Naruto laughing behind him and his heart pounded at the sound of it. God, how he had always loved the way the blond laughed; carefree and without restraint. 

When they entered Sasuke’s bedroom, Naruto noticed the large bed and black silk sheets. Glancing up at the vaulted skylight he noticed the moon overhead and smiled. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto roughly against him and moaned at the skin on skin sensation.

Leaning forward, Naruto kissed and sucked the ivory neck in front of him. “Sasuke,” he said as his mouth moved down the sleek pale slope.

As he possessively marked Sasuke’s neck, Naruto felt himself being slowly pushed backwards towards Sasuke’s bed. A thrill of anticipation shot through him. 

Frantically, Naruto dropped his hands to Sasuke’s waist and began trying to unfasten his belt. 

Again, Sasuke followed Naruto’s lead and started tugging at his former roommate’s pants as well. 

Just as Naruto slid Sasuke’s belt free and Sasuke managed to unhook Naruto’s, they both felt the edge of the bed smack against the back of Naruto’s knees, sending the blond falling backwards onto the mattress.  

Standing over him for a moment and panting hard, Sasuke stared down at Naruto. 

The possessive look in Sasuke’s eyes made Naruto’s stomach flip. He smiled darkly at the stunningly attractive man and raised a brow at him. 

Without saying a word, Sasuke unbuttoned his slacks, pulled them down, and kicked them away. Locking his eyes onto Naruto’s, Sasuke slid his boxers down and stepped free of them, relishing Naruto’s reaction.

Naruto stared at Sasuke’s erect, dripping length. Goddamn, had the years been kind to the man. Biting his lip at the size and girth of Sasuke’s cock, he couldn't suppress a sly smirk as he lifted his eyes to meeting the Uchiha’s lustful stare.

Raising a brow at Naruto, Sasuke dropped his gaze to the pants the blond was still wearing and then back up to his deep blue eyes.

Still smirking, Naruto yanked off his belt and shoved his slacks and boxers in one go.

Grinning as Sasuke’s eyes took in the sight of his dick, Naruto’s cock dripped and flexed under the hungry gaze of his former roommates stare.

Sasuke couldn't help licking his lips at the sight of Naruto’s thick engorged phallus. And when Naruto palmed the head, using the precum to slick his shaft only to then begin stroking himself while he watched, Sasuke heard a deep strangled growl leave his throat right before he climbed on top of him.

Grabbing Naruto’s wrists, Sasuke pinned them over the blond’s head as he pressed his body to Naruto’s and snapped his hips forcefully, thrusting his hard cock against Naruto’s throbbing erection.

A loud groan left Naruto’s throat but Sasuke bent down and swallowed the sound with his mouth.

Feverishly grinding and thrusting against Naruto, Sasuke lowered himself and took one of Naruto’s nipples into his mouth, scraping and sucking it through his teeth.  

“Oh Fuck!” Naruto threw back his head and arched his whole body up against Sasuke’s. Not one to relent easily, he pulled on the nub with his teeth and then bit down just short of breaking the skin.

“Holy shit, Sasuke!” Naruto bucked and pulled hard against Sasuke’s grip on his wrists as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Oh God, Sasuke, please don't stop!” 

Hearing the pleading in his lover's voice, Sasuke’s mouth wasted no time finding the other nipple and treating it just as harshly. 

Watching Naruto again react with such abandon at Sasuke’s teasing, had him on the edge of release. He wanted to keep torturing his lover but knew if he didn’t stop now, he’d end up coming from just rubbing up against him like some school kid and Sasuke wanted to be cock deep inside of the man when he finally came. More than anything he needed to feel himself moving and pounding into Naruto; to make him scream with just his dick. 

Slowly, Sasuke released his grip on Naruto’s wrists. Kissing the hot, tan flesh as he moved down and back, he sat up and lifted himself off of the blond. 

Naruto raised himself up on his elbows and watched as Sasuke left the bed and walked over to the nightstand. 

Pulling out an unopened box of condoms and lube, Sasuke turned to face Naruto and tossed both onto the bed.

Eyeing the box, Naruto raised both his eyebrows at Sasuke, giving him a not-so-surprised look and a smirk. “I see you’ve still got quite an ambitious streak in you.” 

“Nothing wrong with a little ambition,” Sasuke said as he stood there admiring the way Naruto’s smooth tan skin glowed against his black silk sheets.

Running his eyes over Naruto’s hard body had Sasuke flashing back to the nights in his dorm room, lying in his bed thinking what it would be like to touch the blond. To taste him. 

Seeing the desire in Sasuke’s eyes, Naruto sat up and rolled onto his knees. Slowly, he then began to crawl on all fours toward where Sasuke was standing at the edge of the bed. 

The sight of Naruto moving toward him like that made Sasuke’s dick throb and strangled groan left his throat. 

“Naruto… “

“Sasuke,” he answered as he reached the edge of the bed and ran his hands over Sasuke’s perfect body.

Arching his head back, Sasuke tried to find the words, “I’ve wanted you for so long, Naruto,” he said as the blond’s mouth sucked and nipped his chest.

Reaching down to Sasuke’s cock, Naruto began to stroke him, “and I’ve always wanted you,” he added, listening to the soft moans coming from Sasuke as his hand deftly slid up and down his length.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hair with both his hands and lifted his face up. Naruto looked up and Sasuke almost came at the sight of those lust-filled blue eyes staring back. 

One of his hands found the side of Naruto’s face. Gently, he ran his thumb along the ridge of his jaw. With eyes still locked on Naruto, he slid the thumb over the blond’s pink lips and watched as Naruto took it into his mouth. 

Biting and sucking on the digit, Naruto watched as Sasuke’s eyes fluttered slightly and fought to stay open.

“Fuck, Naruto… “ Sasuke moaned, “I keep thinking about all the things I wanted to do to you back then.” 

Releasing his hold on Sasuke’s cock and keeping his eyes on his lover, Naruto brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on two of his fingers that were now covered in precum. Then raising himself up on his knees, Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke deep and hard. 

Sasuke lapped at the taste of himself mixed with Naruto.

Pulling back slightly, Naruto brushed his lips against Sasuke’s. “Do them to me now, Sasuke,” Naruto said and then licked Sasuke’s lower lip from right to left in one sexy fluid motion. 

Sasuke let out a growl and shoved Naruto down hard onto the bed. 

With the blond now pinned beneath him, he lifted himself slightly up and reached down grasping Naruto’s hardness. Dripping and engorged, it jumped slightly as Sasuke ran his fingers up and down the length of it. 

Moving back, Sasuke lowered himself and took Naruto’s dick deep into his mouth. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto couldn’t keep the scream from leaving his lips. The sudden feeling of Sasuke’s hot mouth engulfing his cock wracked through Naruto. He tried to look down and could barely see through lidded eyes as his college infatuation slowly took him in before pulling back and licking the head with his flattened tongue. 

Naruto’s eyes rolled back as he fisted his hands into those soft dark locks and pulled Sasuke’s head down trying to make him take his cock in deeper.

Sasuke complied and shoved his hands under Naruto’s waist as he sucked and bobbed. Grabbing at his ass, Sasuke opened his mouth wider, swallowing continuously. Then using his grip to pull Naruto’s hips forward, he drove Naruto’s cock in deeper and harder into his mouth. 

“Unnnggghh! Fuck!” Naruto strained but he couldn’t stop it. He came hard into Sasuke’s mouth, his whole body rocking and bucking. Not caring about politeness, Naruto kept pulling on Sasuke’s hair and snapping his hips into the hot, wet mouth as he shot his release down Sasuke’s throat.

Moaning around Naruto’s dick, Sasuke sucked every last drop of Naruto. God, the blond tasted good. Sliding his tongue into Naruto’s slit, Sasuke lathed and licked until Naruto’s shuddering eased. 

While Naruto was still trying to recover from his orgasm, Sasuke reached for the lube and coated his fingers in the gel. 

Head still spinning, Naruto opened his eyes to find Sasuke hovered over him. “Sasuke… “ Naruto’s hands shot up and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling his mouth to his. He moaned at the taste of his cum mixed with Sasuke’s own flavor. 

Both their tongues jostled and stroked each other’s until Naruto’s breath caught when he felt two slick fingers pressing against his entrance. 

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto, searching for doubt or hesitation. “Do it,” Naruto said to him and Sasuke watched as Naruto’s eyes widened and then rolled back when Sasuke slid two fingers into his ass. 

Naruto was tight and the heat that wrapped around his fingers sent a desperate lust through Sasuke. Naruto had tensed a little at the intrusion but quickly eased his breathing and began pushing against Sasuke’s hand, slowly fucking his fingers.

“Sasuke, hurry,” Naruto begged and Sasuke found himself frantically working the tight ring of muscles at a rushed pace.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sasuke breathed into Naruto’s ear.

“You won’t. Please,” Naruto begged again, “fuck me now, Sasuke.” Naruto pushed down harder against Sasuke’s fingers and let out a soft whine.  It wasn’t enough for him. He needed more. He had to feel Sasuke inside him now. Too many years had passed of him fantasizing about this moment that he couldn’t wait another second. Sasuke was here now, with him and Naruto wanted nothing more in the world than to feel Sasuke’s hard cock moving inside him. 

Sasuke felt his heart race at Naruto’s words. When the person you’ve fantasized about for the past twelve years tells you to fuck them now, Sasuke thought, you better step up to the moment. 

Sliding his fingers out of Naruto, he then reached for the condom box and tore it open. Grabbing one of the condoms, he used his teeth to open it and then rolled it down his length. Lubing his shaft, he stared down at his lover.

Naruto looked up and met Sasuke’s dark eyes. Spreading his knees out wide, he flexed his hips and raised his arms over his head.

Sasuke’s mind was now overrun with every fantasy he ever had about the man now lying beneath him. His stomach pulled again as his eyes took in the sight of his boyhood crush, staring back at him with intense desire and need. 

Biting his lip and panting hard, Sasuke took hold of the tan hips writhing below him and dragged Naruto closer, lining up his entrance with his cock. 

“Do it hard, Sasuke.” Naruto’s eyes flared and Sasuke could hear his breath coming out in deep hard pants. “I want you to slam into me and take me hard.”

“Oh God, Naruto,” Sasuke responded as he pressed the head of his dick at Naruto’s entrance and looked back at the blond.

Naruto held his gaze and fisted the sheets, readying himself. “Do it.”

In one swift hard motion, Sasuke slammed full force into Naruto. 

The blond threw his head back and screamed, “Ahhgodfuck! Yes, Sasuke!” 

The heat that wrapped around his cock was exquisite. Sasuke couldn’t move. His cock was buried deep inside of Naruto. He forced himself to try and breath, knowing that if he didn’t wait he’d blow his load in one shot and he was determined to make himself last longer than a few seconds.

Naruto let out a throaty whine. God, Sasuke was inside him. He could feel himself being stretched farther than he’d ever been before but the pain was sending pleasure signals to his whole body. He knew Sasuke needed a moment but all Naruto wanted his college crush to do was to pound him hard, rip him apart, and make him scream.

Reaching out with one of his hands, Naruto gently pressed his fingers against Sasuke’s soft lips, running them across his open pink mouth. 

Sasuke looked down at his lover feeling his throat tighten at the sight of Naruto’s face, flushed from the heat of desire, staring back at him with dark hungry eyes.

“Move, Sasuke,” Naruto said in a soft, low tone. “I… I want to feel you moving inside me.”

“God, Naruto,” Sasuke panted as Naruto slipped his fingers into his mouth and Sasuke immediately began tonguing and sucking on them.  

Slowly, Sasuke began to slide out of Naruto and a deep moan left his throat at the sensation. 

With his eyes glued on Naruto he snapped his hips and pushed in hard again causing both of them to let out a guttural scream at the force. 

As Sasuke continued his slow pulls and harsh thrusts, Naruto reached up and pushed both hands against the headboard. He then arched his body up and pushed down against Sasuke’s driving cock.

Picking up the pace and pumping hard into Naruto, Sasuke’s fears of hurting him were washed away with every scream of pleasure falling from his lover’s mouth, “Oh God, Sasuke don’t stop! Harder!”

Sasuke snapped his hips faster and harder and then bent down and kissed Naruto hard. Grunting and moaning into each other's mouths, Sasuke bit and sucked while Naruto licked and nipped.

Trying desperately to keep the pace and not cum at the sight of Naruto thrusting up into him and matching his force, Sasuke lifted up and angled his hips, searching for Naruto’s prostate. 

Just then Naruto arched, “Fuck yes, Sasuke, right there!” 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hips and threw one of his legs over his shoulder and spread the other wider with his free hand and began slamming into that spot over and over. 

“Naruto, oh fuck, you feel so unnggh-” A slew of incoherent words fell from Sasuke’s mouth but Naruto’s mind was too far gone to hear them. 

The feeling of Sasuke moving inside of him, pounding him ruthlessly, sent the blond over the edge. Sasuke felt so good inside him and all he could think of was how he wanted more of the man. “Yes! Unnggh Sasuke!” Was all he could scream as Sasuke hit his prostate over and over. 

The sound of Naruto screaming his name only made Sasuke pound him harder. Trying to claim the blond with his cock. To fuck him until no one else's but Sasuke’s name remained on Naruto’s lips, forever. “Naruto, please… “ he groaned as he desperately tried to stave off orgasm while keeping the frantic pace.

Using his remaining strength Sasuke rolled onto his back and pulled Naruto over him so that the blond was now riding him. 

Spreading his knees, Sasuke gripped Naruto’s hips and pulled him down hard as he simultaneously slammed his hips upward. 

“Holy fuck,” Naruto’s breath caught at the sudden depth of Sasuke’s cock inside him. Arching his back, Naruto rolled his hips and watched with pleasure and Sasuke’s eyes rolled back from the deep penetration. 

“Oh my God Naruto, you feel so fucking tight.” Sasuke looked up at Naruto and dug his fingers into his hips as he pulled the blond down again, slamming him onto his dick.

“I wanna watch you ride my cock,” Sasuke choked out. “Fuck my cock, Naruto.” 

And with that, Naruto began pounding harder and harder down onto Sasuke. Each time, hitting his prostate and sending shockwaves through him, making him moan and scream Sasuke’s name. 

Grabbing Naruto’s cock with one of his hands, Sasuke began pumping and stroking it. “Oh God, Sasuke. I’m so close,” Naruto begged.

“Come for me, Naruto.” Sasuke said as he watched the blond ride his cock. He knew if he kept watching him, he would cum just from the sight of the gorgeous blue-eyed man lost in ecstasy. But he wanted to watch Naruto cum first. He wanted to see the first boy he ever loved, orgasm while riding his dick. 

Naruto looked down and lowered himself to kiss Sasuke. Groaning into his mouth, he called his name, “Sasuke.” 

“I’m here, Naruto.” With one hand gripping harshly on the blond’s waist as he continued to pound into him, the other tried to stroke his cock in matching time. Sasuke kissed Naruto back and then bit down hard on his pink lower lip.

“Sasuke!” Naruto came the moment Sasuke bit down on his lip. His release emptying between them and spilling over Sasuke’s hand. 

Letting go of Naruto’s waist, Sasuke fisted his hand into the blond’s hair and pulled him back to face him. “Look at me, Naruto.” Naruto opened his eyes as his orgasm rolled through him. Eyes fully dilated and mouth open, Naruto stared at Sasuke as a low grunting whine was pulled from his throat. His hips snapped and his body spasmed but his eyes stayed fixed on Sasuke.

“Fuck, Naruto you make me-” and then Sasuke came. Eyes still locked on Naruto, Sasuke’s body shuddered and bucked underneath the blond. “Holy, fuck!” He squeezed his eyes shut at the intensity of his climax. 

“Sasuke, look at me.” Sasuke opened his eyes and held his gaze onto the blue eyes that were already fixed on his. 

“Uunnggh!” Sasuke gritted out a deep moan as his orgasm kept pulsing through him. Naruto leaned in, crushing his mouth to Sasuke’s, trying to swallow his every sound. 

Both panting hard into each other’s mouths as their climaxes subsided, they stayed slowly kissing and staring at one another. Finally, Naruto lowered himself next to Sasuke and rolled onto his back. 

They remained quiet for a moment, taking in all that had happened during the last few hours. Still enjoying their afterglow, they turned their heads and faced each other.

Naruto cracked a smile and flicked his eyebrows at Sasuke who rolled his eyes back at him, sending Naruto into a fit of laughter. 

“Dobe,” Sasuke laughed through his unsuccessful glare. 

Moving closer to Sasuke, Naruto leaned in and kissed him. “After we shower, I should probably head home,” Naruto said against Sasuke’s lips.

“Why?” Sasuke asked, tensing as he pulled back to try and read Naruto’s eyes for an answer. The pull in Sasuke’s gut yanked hard and he tried to stop it. He didn’t want Naruto to leave.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. God, how his heart panged at the sight of him defiled and stoic and open all at the same time. “Do even know how fucking sexy you look right now?”

Sasuke smirked at the blond but he didn’t relent, “Don’t change the subject. Why do you have to leave?”

Running his hand down slope of Sasuke’s waist, Naruto let out a sigh. “Because it’s getting late,” he said, as his hand dropped and caressed Sasuke’s toned abs. “Because you probably have to work tomorrow and I… “ Naruto stopped and saw Sasuke’s black eyes suddenly darken. 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist and pulled the hand off of him. “And you  _ what _ ?” Sasuke’s eyes were piercing and Naruto’s heart began to race.

“Sasuke, don't.” Naruto tried to pull his hand free but Sasuke’s grip intensified. 

“No, Naruto, tell me,” Sasuke persisted. Pulling at his wrist, Sasuke yanked him harshly against him. In one quick motion, Sasuke wrapped one arm around Naruto’s waist and then pinned Naruto’s wrist behind his back so Naruto couldn’t move away. 

“And you, what? Is there… “ Sasuke scanned Naruto’s face. “Is there someone waiting for you at home?” 

“No!” Naruto kept his eyes locked on the beautiful black ones staring back at him that were now clouded with doubt. “It’s not like that, Sasuke. I’m not dating anyone and I don’t have a boyfriend. I technically don’t even have a job right now until the deal goes through… ” 

“Then what?” Sasuke urged. “I can see it in your face, Naruto, what aren’t you telling me? Why do you want to leave?”

Naruto swallowed hard as Sasuke tugged him tighter against his body. God, he could feel himself getting hard again. Did Sasuke even know what the fuck he was doing to him?

“Let me go, Sasuke.” Naruto hardened his words. He didn’t want Sasuke to hear the emotion in his voice.

Sasuke pulled him tighter against him. “Tell me the truth, Naruto, and I will.” Sasuke held his breath. Could he have been wrong in thinking Naruto felt the same as he did? Sasuke didn’t even want to let his mind go to the possibility of having to let this man go again. He had to know for sure and he wasn’t going to let the blond go until he got his answer.

“I don’t  _ want _ to leave, I just think... I should,” Naruto breathed, forcing the last words out. He looked at Sasuke and shook his head slightly. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? If I don’t leave now…” Naruto bit his lip and tried to keep the words he knew he shouldn’t be saying from falling from his mouth.

_ ‘Fuck this,’ _ Naruto thought and turned his face away from Sasuke’s perceptive eyes. This was the last thing he had wanted to do when he first saw Sasuke on the promenade that day. Confessing his feelings was not how he wanted this moment to go and yet here he was doing just that. And the worst of it was having Sasuke seeing him being so fucking weak. He was a grown man, not some naive college kid.

But Sasuke only gripped him tighter. 

When Naruto turned his head, Sasuke leaned in and began kissing the tan neck in front of him. Slow gentle kisses and soft bites. He watched as the blond responded by moaning and letting his head fall back slightly, giving Sasuke more access. 

Sasuke didn’t bother trying to stop the pull in his stomach. For the first time he welcomed it, enjoying the feeling that came from the knowledge that he wasn’t wrong about Naruto. That the first boy he had secretly loved wanted him back. Whatever happened from here on out, he only knew one thing for sure, he had no intention of leaving Naruto ever again.

“Dobe,” Sasuke murmured against Naruto’s neck. “What makes you think I would let you leave?” 

Sasuke let go of his wrist and fisted both his hands into Naruto’s soft blond hair, pulling him harshly in for a kiss. Naruto responded by gripping Sasuke’s black locks and pulling his mouth harder against his until their teeth clinked and scraped. 

The heat of their kiss welded the promise they knew they were making to each other as they passionately embraced while their tongues gently played and teased one another’s. 

“I canceled all my meetings tomorrow,” Sasuke said into Naruto’s mouth. “So I don’t have to leave for work.”

Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. “When did you do that?” 

Trying to hold onto his uninterested expression, Sasuke looked back at the blond. “Before we got in your car,” Sasuke said flatly. 

“Back at the financial district,” Naruto finished.

Sasuke didn’t answer. 

“Before you knew I was gay,” Naruto added as a slow grin filled his face.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto’s smile and wondered if the blond knew how much he loved that goddamn smile of his. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said as he leaned in and rested his forehead on Naruto’s. “For twelve years I thought I would never see you again.” Sasuke paused and took a deep breath. “I meant it when I said I fell for you that day.” Sasuke could feel that nervous pull again in his stomach. “I want you to stay… ”

Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke. 

“For as long as you want,” Sasuke finished as he looked into the blue eyes that held all his deepest darkest fantasies. 

The emotions Naruto felt rising up within him made his voice catch in his throat but he managed nonetheless. “I fell for you that day too, Sasuke.” 

Crushing Naruto’s mouth to his own, Sasuke kissed his former roommate with all the passion of twelve years. 

Naruto didn’t want to leave and Sasuke was never going to let him go. The years between them finally lifted as they sighed into each other’s mouth.

Pulling slightly back, Sasuke nipped at Naruto’s lip, making the blond moan with pleasure. “I’ve got a whole box of condoms and the day off tomorrow,” he said as he rolled them both over and pinned Naruto beneath him. “I’m sure we can think of something to do.” 

Naruto arched up against his lover and smiled devilishly at him. “Oh, I know exactly what we can do.”

 

*********

 

It was three in the afternoon when Sasuke decided he couldn’t stand the sound of his cell phone ringing anymore. 

“Just turn it off,” Naruto said.

“He’ll still keep calling,” Sasuke replied.

Picking up his cell, Sasuke swiped the front of it to answer the call. “Yes, Itachi.” 

_ “You cancelled our ten am video conference, Otouto. Care to tell me why?” _

“Did I miss anything important?” 

_ “The quarterly reports were-” _

“I read them online already. Anything else?” 

_ “Is he still there?” _

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

_ “Foolish little brother. You should know better than to try and lie to me.” _

“Itachi, I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow and we can discuss the reports.” 

“Sasuke, c’mon! It’s all set up!” Naruto called from the living room. 

_ “Sasuke, what are you… ?” _

Naruto grabbed the phone from him. “Sasuke can’t talk right now because he’s about to get his ass kicked at Mario Kart. Please leave a message and he’ll return your call after he’s done crying like a little girl because he lost. Beep!” Naruto promptly disconnected the call. 

“Naruto.” 

Stepping up to Sasuke he planted a hard kiss on his lips as he set the cell phone on the kitchen counter. “Loser has to take it,” he breathed into Sasuke’s mouth.

“Mmmm.” Sasuke answered as he kissed him back.

Grabbing his hand and pulling Sasuke into the living room, Naruto smiled at his lover, “Let’s play. C’mon, it’ll be fun.” 

 

***********

 

_ And they lived happily ever after. The end.  _

_ Happy Valentine’s Day! _


End file.
